


Little Brothers

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Tim centric, Torture, batbros, black mask is underated, damian is learning, tim drake is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim and Damian have never liked each other. But one night on surveillance Tim and Damian gets captured by black mask. Tim makes a decision, and Damian learns a lesson in brotherhood. One shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story were Tim protected Damian. Plus, "your mama" jokes never get old.

The first time Tim made a mistake as Robin and almost got killed, Nightwing was there and he protected him.  
“Everybody makes mistakes, just make sure you’re more careful next time. I might not be there, buddy. Don’t worry I won’t tell, B.” He smiled as he ruffled Tim’s hair. Tim smiled as he thought of that memory. 

The smile faded as he looked down at a scowling Robin in front of him. “I don’t believe it, Father made me patrol with you.” If Tim had his way he wouldn’t be with Damian. As a punishment Bruce made them patrol together.  
Bruce was a cruel man. 

Patrol wasn’t fun, Damian sucked all the fun out of everything it seemed. Tim wondered if Dick had taken too many hits in the head if that’s why he and Damian got along.  
Bruce ordered them to stake out a Black Mask’s warehouse. That was so much fun. Damian scowled deeper when they saw that a deal was going down. 

“Radio B.” Red Robin instructed him in a whisper. Damian didn’t like it, but he called Batman. He and Nightwing were in a fight across town they were unsure of when they could get over to them. Red Robin looked at Robin and told him, “We wait for them, there is too many for us to take.” 

“Maybe for you, weakling. Red Robin, I faced more ninjas than Black Mask ever had thugs.” Damian told him. Tim wanted to run his hand through his hair. If he had a brick he would seriously, wonder whether to knock out Damian or knock himself out. Damian drove him to desperate measures, he had never realized how desperate .

Robin leaped down and started to fight. Red Robin jumped after him. They fought together well, for once it wasn’t against each other. The thugs didn’t know what hit them, they tried to fight back and called in reinforcements thirty more thugs showed up.

“Great, where does Black Mask get so many cronies?” Red Robin muttered. 

Robin smiled as he fought, he was only happy when he was fighting, after so many thugs {20} he was beginning to wear down. Red Robin was working on his twentieth thug when two heavy’s got Damian by his arms and held him down.  
“Give up or Robin bites the dust.” Damian squirmed and cursed the men holding him. 

Red Robin surrendered and they were brought into the warehouse. It was filled with guns and drugs, way more than Intel suggested. The buyers that had been there left at the first sign of trouble, so now it was Black Mask and his henchmen. Their hands were bound tightly and they were pushed to the floor. Red Robin scooted beside Robin. 

“Next time I say wait, actually wait. Are you okay?” Red Robin asked. Damian never got a chance to answer as Black Mask walked in. He smiled as he looked at the two captured vigilantes. 

“So my men caught two little birds. How fun. You know I think we will have a good time together I want to ask you a few questions.” As if to emphasize his point one of his thugs brought in a tub of water. “You can tell me now or later. You will tell me.” 

Black Mask walked to Robin he pulled him to his feet by his hair he tried to pull of his domino mask and was rewarded by getting an electric shock. Bruce had added it that as a security measure anyone who didn’t know the release button would get shocked.

“Let’s start with you, shorty.” Black Mask said menacingly. 

“Yeah, start with the lowest level operative, who’s been in with Batman Inc. the shortest amount of time he probably knows all the secrets. I mean, Robin is just brimming with all kinds of secrets.” Red Robin stated full of snark. Damian knew a lot of secrets, but he wasn’t getting tortured on Tim’s watch. He was going to keep his little brother safe. 

Damian went to say something until Tim gave him a Batglare. A thug picked up Red Robin and dragged him over to the tub. Damian was puzzled he knew less than Tim, but he still knew secrets. Why was Tim protecting him? He was the reason that they got captured if he had just waited for Batman and Nightwing they wouldn’t have been in this mess. 

Damian watched as Black Mask asked questions, “Who is Batman?” 

Red Robin looked at him and said, “Tom Selleck. You see all those years playing a private detective wore off, he’s Batman.” 

Black Mask nodded to a thug and they grabbed Red Rodin and forced his head underwater, Tim fought, but it was of little use. Damian counted the seconds, 39, 40, at 41 the thug brought Tim up. He was dropped roughly on to the concrete. Tim sputtered and coughed as he tried to get air back into his lungs. 

“Who is Batman?” 

After a few minutes of coughing up water Red Robin answered, “Which one there was three?” 

“The current one.” He was getting aggravated. 

“Your Mama.” Black Mask was lived now, a “your mama” joke. He hated those jokes. He nodded to the thug and Tim was thrust back into the water. Damian counted again this time was longer and when Tim was brought out of the water he started to weakly cough up water. 

Damian was perturbed by his Father and Grayson they should already be here. He had been working on the ropes that bound his wrist while everyone had been concentrating on Tim’s waterboarding. Damian was almost free. 

Black Mask asked a different question, “Who are you?” 

Tim looked at him his eye slats on the mask narrowed, “I’m nobody.” 

Black Mask motioned for him to be put in the water again. 

Damian counted to 30 seconds when Batman and Nightwing burst in. Damian got the ropes off of him as he ran into the fray. 

The fight was soon over as the thugs fled. Nightwing ran over to Robin, and Batman went over to Red Robin who was still coughing up water. 

“Are you okay?” Batman asked gruffly. 

“I just need to catch my breath.” More coughing followed. 

Nightwing and Robin walked over to them.

“What happened?” Nightwing asked, “Last time we talked you two were surveilling and waiting for us.” 

“We can discuss that in full length later. Let’s go home and get Red Robin in dry clothes.” Batman said. 

Tim looked like a drawn rat, his uniform was drenched in water and in the Gotham night shivers wracked his petite frame. 

On the ride to the Manor, Damian puzzled over why Tim had volunteered to take his place. All that day, well, every day they fought. They both hated each other. He was riding his bike and Nightwing was riding Tim’s, so Tim could ride in the Batmobile. 

They didn’t speak on the way there when they arrived at the Batcave Alfred was waiting for them.

Once Tim had a hot shower and warm clothes they explained what had transpired. Damian hoped father wouldn’t be too angry he knew it he was to blame. As he listened to Tim telling what happened it didn’t sound exactly the way Damian remembered it. Tim was saying it wasn’t anyone’s fault that Damian had fell off the rooftop they were watching from and they were forced into a fight. He didn’t mention that they were going to attempt to drown him and Tim had baited Black Mask taking him instead.  
Damian was puzzled as his father looked at both of them. 

“I’m glad you both okay. You should probably go to bed.” Bruce told them. 

On the way up the stairs, when Dick and Bruce were out of earshot Damian asked, “Why did you lie, it was my fault.” 

“We all make mistakes, Damian. I don’t know why I lied exactly, maybe for the same reason, I wouldn’t let Black Mask torture you, you’re my little brother whether we like it or not. Besides, I know you would be insufferable if you got benched.” Tim coughed a little before continuing to go up the stairs. 

Damian didn’t know what to think, Grayson had many times told him they were brothers, but never Drake. 

“Tt, Thank you, for doing that. I am a capable person I will make it up to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Damian woke up to the sound of coughing. He was not happy to be awakened at this early hour he wondered vaguely who it was and then last night’s events came flooding back. It was probably Tim without a spleen he got sick easily. Standing outside wet was enough to get him sick. Damian had never been responsible for him getting sick before.

Damian never gotten sick, Talia had made sure he had a rock-solid immune system, it took quite a bit for him to get sick. He thought to how many times Tim had gotten sick just this year, it had to be almost six times that he knew of the idiot liked to take care of himself and not tell anyone he was sick until he was better, or one of them stumbled across him passed out in his apartment. 

He promised he would make it up to him. Damian started to think about what one did for someone who was sick. He didn’t know in the League, he wasn’t around sick people. Alfred would know what to do. He walked into the kitchen to find him making a pot of coffee. 

“Pennyworth, Tim is sick.” Damian stated. 

“Oh, dear I was afraid of that.” Alfred said, “I will bring a tray up to him.” 

Damian knew that Alfred was capable of taking care of him, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty. Of course, it was still Tim’s fault he knew what would happen. He just had to do that imbecilic act of protecting him. They didn’t even like each other, and then last night he called him his ‘little brother’, it was confusing. 

Damian followed Alfred to Tim’s room. He opened the door to find Tim sitting at his desk, trying to work. Trying, because he had to take a break every few minutes to cough. 

“Master Timothy, really. I have brought you a tray I want you to eat it and then go back to bed. No working or I shall sic Master Richard on you.” Tim looked like he wanted to protest, but knew it was futile. 

Tim ate the food on the tray and the medicine that Alfred had brought and under Alfred’s careful eye climbed in the welcoming blankets in his unslept-in bed. 

Damian watched as Tim fell asleep in less than a minute. “It’s my fault, Alfred. They were going to put me in the water, but Drake baited them into taking him instead. I promised I would make it up.” 

Alfred didn’t know what to think Damian and Tim had never gotten along, but it sounded like it might be changing. Dare, he think that his two charges get along? 

“Master Damian, I believe that you’ll find some way to make it up.” Alfred replied. 

Damian sighed, “Tt,” he thought of things that might help. First off keep Grayson occupied, no one wanted to be cuddled when they felt sick, except for Grayson. Second, retrieve coffee for Drake before he experiences withdrawal symptoms. Third, he thought he would look into what reports or school work he had due. Easy, he thought to himself. 

He sent Grayson on a trip to the grocery store to get popsicles, Jasmine tea, and Alka Seltzer. They had it all at the manor, but Grayson didn’t need to know that. He was on a mission to get things that would make his baby brother feel better. Damian had mentioned that Tim had wanted those items, Grayson had grabbed the keys and sped out the door. 

He got a cup of coffee and put it in a thermos; no point in it getting cold. He walked into Drake’s room without knocking Drake, the fool was trying to work on WE business. Damian barely held back an eye roll.

“I brought you coffee, you may have it on the condition that you stop being sick.” Damian stated matter of factly.

“I, uh, being sick doesn’t magically go away because I want it to. I will take the coffee.” Tim reached for it, grabbed and chugged it. Damian was slightly appalled at how the teenager could drink the scolding hot liquid. Did he even taste it? 

“Thanks, Damian.” 

“Pennyworth forced me.” Damian lied. “He also said for you to go to sleep.” 

Tim gave him a look that said, “I don’t believe you.” 

“Besides it’s what… brothers do. I sent Grayson to the store so he won’t smother you.” Damian stated. 

“I always thought you were a demon, you’re an angel. Coffee and the cuddle monster is gone. If only you could write a paper on Faberge eggs.” Tim said. 

Damian hoped he didn’t remember any of this. “I will write a research paper on lost art. Grandfather has the three unphotographed, lost Fabergé eggs. It will be simple.” 

He left when Tim fell asleep and found the assignment he wrote the paper. Art was an easy topic for Damian to write he had a fondness for it. 

Damian knew it didn’t make up for it, but it was a start. He sent the paper to the college professor, signing his name as T.J.D.W. He was proud of the paper; it was in depth and written formally. MLA format and listed Damian Wayne as a source. 

Dick got back from the store. “I’m going to check on Timmy. I’m sure a cuddle will make him feel better.” Damian knew that “Operation Stop Grayson from Smothering Drake” would fail if he couldn’t think of anything soon.

“Actually, he just went to sleep. When he wakes up I am sure you can hug him.” Damian stalled. 

“Too bad, Timmy needs more cuddles. We should have a movie night when he feels better.” Dick said. “You need more cuddles.” Damian had to remember he owed Drake, as Dick hugged entirely too long. 

He wished Drake would get better. Grayson had no limit on cuddles and he didn’t know how long he could restrain himself from hurting him. Hugs and cuddles made Damian want to puke. 

The rest of the day Damian looked over WE files and filled out reports that were due. He knew that Tim did a lot of work at WE and was taking a few college classes online, He just didn’t realize how much Drake did and while all managing to patrol as Red Robin. 

He wondered why Father didn’t take over the company. Anyway, he took care of files and read and summarized reports so Drake could rest. 

He took up the tray for Drake’s supper so Alfred wouldn’t have to. Dick asked him why, but Damian had given him a vague answer. 

Damian gave Tim the tray, made sure he had taken all the medicine he was supposed to, and forced an extra blanket on him, and gave a progress report. 

Later, when it was safe he got out the only tablet Damian hadn’t confiscated, Tim checked his email. His professor had emailed to say that his last paper was, ”unusual, unparalleled and insightful.”

That professor was impossible to please. He found the paper Damian turned in, it was a great paper nothing like he would write, he got to the part on the eggs that Damian described in detail all of them even the lost ones that Tim hoped the professor wouldn’t think that Bruce Wayne stole the lost eggs. Tim had no clue that Damian had seen the lost eggs, he wanted to ask how Ra's had gotten them. 

Tim recovered in due time. Tim told Damian many times that he had made it up. They still fought like cats and dogs, but they didn’t do it to be mean anymore, it was more of a sibling ritual. Damian limited Dick’s cuddles with Tim when he was sick when Tim recovered he made sure Damian didn’t get cuddled as much. They both didn't mention it to each other, but they knew. 

Alfred was glad they didn’t try to kill each other anymore… but if they put their heads together they could take over the world.


End file.
